Helga's 6th Grade Year
by Arnold the Lord
Summary: Helga is starting off the new school Year with the same old same old but thats what Helga think, This specific year has a twist to whats about to occur to Helga, will this one year bring Arnold and Helga together (this has to do with the show only not the movie included) R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Hey Arnold

Helga wakes up to get ready to go to P.S 118 as it is the beginning of the new school year and so she starts to make her hair into pigtails and puts on her famous old fashioned pink bow, once she's ready she calls out saying, "I'm going to school now" but since her mother is drunk, sleeping on the couch and her father is paying attention to the TV, nobody in the house really noticed.

After a few minutes of waiting for the bus, she gets on to find Phoebe saving a seat for her. Phoebe said," Hello Helga i was saving you a seat so i can report to you some very important news." Helga responded with, " Gee Pheeb's is this about that little girly slumber party that Rhonda is throwing later for us, new 6th graders." Phoebe answered, " Well actually Helga i heard that Rhonda is inviting the guys to the party as well and that there will be more mature and fun games for both genders so it may appeal to you and me Helga." Helga still wasn't very sure with the idea of going to one of Rhonda's parties because the last one Helga went to, well lets just say she really didn't enjoy it like the other girls did. As you all know Helga isn't the type of fairy princess, air head like other girls so her taste buds are different. But Helga was willing to go to the party even if her beloved Football head was going to be there as well so it was a bonus for her. Helga was starting to go into her FootBall daze, but since Phoebe had noticed, Phoebe decided to let Helga past the time in her fantasy while Phoebe thinks of a better way to report the urgent news to her Best Friend a little later.

After Helga's morning Day Dream, Helga gets off the bus to notice that Arnold is now a few inches taller than she is, while Helga thinks to herself, "when did you finally become so tall and even more Handsome than you already are my Wonderful Football headed love God." Helga was actually considering to go to the party but not because of how it was a party and mostly everyone was going to be there, it was actually because of her inspiration, the person that keeps her alive, the person that makes her life worth living.

It's now lunch time and so Helga was thinking of the conflicts that can occur while she has a little talk with Rhonda about the party, "Phoebe do i just go up to her and ask bluntly if I'm invited or not or just be discreet about it." said Helga. Phoebe told her, "Helga i recommend that you should be blunt about it but at the same time be gentle, Helga you and me both know you can tend to be very aggressive at times." Helga responds with, "Phoebe I'm not going to be rough on her alright and besides how will i be able to get invited or not if i let O'l Betsy lose on her." All that phoebe did was just giggle at that remark. Since Helga finished her lunch and everything she decided to go over to Rhonda's table to ask her about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's notes**

Please R&R

I'm sure you guys will love this Fanfiction once you get into it

And if there are any mistakes say it on the review and tell me what i can do to improve my writing.

Rhonda noticed that Helga was starting to approach her table, but She had a feeling it had something to do with her of course so she had decided to go to her before she came up to her Friends. Rhonda said with a smirk on her face, "Helga Darling, why are you coming over to my table, you know i don't want you over with me and you have plenty of space over at your table." Helga didn't appreciate her curtly remark but decided to let it slid because she knew she had to finish her mission instead. Helga responded with, "Rhonda all i want to know is that since mostly everyone that's in our grade is going to be there i wanted to know if I'm allowed there." Rhonda laughed and said, "Helga i would never allow you at my party, One, because of how rude you are to me and Two, because of how you seem to destroy my parties no matter what." Helga thought that maybe Rhonda would forget there differences and that little party incident. "Look Princess what do you want in exchange for me getting into the party" Said Helga. Rhonda was thinking of a way to play her cards right but got a different idea instead, 'How about you give me some info about you Helga, something you never told a soul, the deepest darkest secret you have, then i might just let you go to my party." Helga was damn sure she wasn't going to give 'that' secret to Rhonda Wellington Loyd but at the same time she is willing to give her the secret but she doesn't want Rhonda telling anyone, "Look how about we go outside so i can tell you my secret because i don't want anyone else knowing it." Said Helga while controlling herself from Killing Rhonda for technically Blackmailing her.

Once they were outside Arnold was listening to Rhonda and Helga's conversation while looking from afar,"Rhonda you have to and i mean HAVE TO Promise to not telling anyone and i mean NOBODY alright Princess." Helga said aggressively. Rhonda just shrugged it off and said, "Helga i mean yeah I'm alittle bit of a gossip girl but Helga Darling you know you can trust me well for right now and you have my word Helga and a Loyd never goes back on her word." Helga said in a whisper, "I Kind of like Arnold." Rhonda gave her a 'come on' look and said, "Helga i know you can speak way louder than that and besides why are you Whispering? Theres nobody out her." Helga responded with, "I LIKE ARNOLD OK I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHY I"M EVEN TELLING YOU THIS RHONDA!" Arnold silently gasped just at the same time like Rhonda did. Arnold Thought to himself, "Helga G. Pataki LIKES ME out of all people?!" Rhonda told Helga, "Omg It was Arnold, no wonder you give him so much attention at the time." Helga gave her the 'i fucking hate you' look. Rhonda said, " Helga i have to go and make some minor changes to the party ok Darling, it's going to be a 'bottle' of laughs ok? Bye Helga, Chow." and with that Rhonda went to go make some 'changes' and planning how the party is going down.

 **Author's notes**

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Helga's 6th grade year and i hope you enjoyed this Chapter, sorry for making you wait a while it's just that i have school and projects to do so i don't have enough time for this but since its the weekends i've had some freetime on my hands for writing

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Note's**

Hey Everyone and again I hope you Enjoy this chapter and please excuse me if my Fanfiction comes out late and you guys know i have School projects and Homework. Enjoy Chapter 3 of Helga's 6th Grade Year Guys ^_^

Helga just stood there watching Rhonda leave the Playground while Helga tries to figure out what she meant by, "I have to go and make some minor changes to the party and Trust me Helga it's going to be a 'bottle' of laughs." Next thing Helga knew was that the kids from the lunch room were now coming outside to the playground, so she assumed that it was half of the period of lunch. Arnold wasn't sure on how to handle this little situtation on a girl that has been bullying and torturing him for most of his life, that out of the blue he just found out that she Likes him. So Arnold's plan was to go up to her and ask her about her conversation with Rhonda. Arnold approached Helga while saying, "Hey Helga, so why were you talking to Rhonda, i thought you guys weren't friends." Helga yelped in surprise because of how Arnold just appeared out of nowhere. Helga said, "Arnold?! Stop Creeping up on me you Little Shrimp!" Arnold Blushed at how she said his name so Beautifully. Arnold said, "Sorry Helga i didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know why you were talking to Rhonda and what was it about." Helga was starting to suspect that Arnold might Know about her conversation with Rhonda but pushed that feeling away because she remembered that there was nobody outside when Rhonda and her were talking. Helga responded with, "it's none of your buisness Arnold and even if i did tell you about it, you would never see the light of day, Got It?" Arnold said with a smirk, "Well i'd much rather see you than some boring old light so don't do that Helga." Helga just stood there Frozen, Speechless, and Blushing like crazy. Arnold knew that Helga liking him had to be true by just how she's powerless, and just standing there when he told her that, This secret Flirting was part of his Approach Helga Plan.

Helga came back to earth after that comment. Helga said, "Arnold why don't you just go away i mean like what are you doing here, are you trying to butt into my business or something." Arnold responded quickly with, "No! I mean of course not, i just wanna know what were you guys talking about." "Yeah Arnold that's exactly what i mean by BUTTING INTO MY BUSINESS AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT IT NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LEAVE MYSELF FOOTBALL HEAD!" Arnold thinks to himself, "Helga Looks so Cute whenever she's mad, wait what?! Come on Arnold, get a hold of yourself." Seeing that Arnold was refusing to leave, Helga just went away from him to go to talk to Phoebe about this weird conversation. Arnold had Stood there thinking about Helga for whatever reason, His mind was just flooded with thoughts about her but he didn't understand why. Arnold tried to think of something else but it always ending in him think about Helga's personality, her aggressive attitude, her Luscious Golden Hair, and her Pink Bow. Arnold just ignored these weird and creepy feelings for Helga and decided to go and Hang out with Gerald.

 **Author's Notes**

Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of Helga's 6th Grade year and I'm currently working on Chapter 4 for you guys to read and enjoy. Make sure to R&R and tell me if i made any errors, Share my story with other Hey Arnold Fans.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Notes**

Hey guys and like always Enjoy Chapter. 4 of Helga's 6th grade year

Helga had to forcefully squeeze through the people in front of the lunch doors so that she can just chat to phoebe about what happened. Helga was struggling to look through the crowd of people that are in her was, So she had decided to go through them the Helga Pataki Way. Helga pushed whatever nerd or cheerleader bimbo outta her way saying, "get outta my way you bunch of losers and geeks who can't get a life!" Phoebe noticed Helga Going Through all of the kids using the Pataki way so Phoebe had decided to call Helga out so she knows where she is. Helga noticed phoebe in a instant and so she went over to sit with her. Helga started with, "Phoebe i have something to tell you about what happened outside." Phoebe immediately had gotten scared and said, "Oh Dear Lord, Helga did you break a part of Rhonda's body again?!" Helga said, "Phoebe that day was an accident and you know it, and no, its about something weird that happened outside Geez Pheeb's why are you being so paranoid about this?" Phoebe told Helga, "Oh it's nothing Helga, its just that both of you two took too long to come back inside so i had assumed the worst." Helga said, "Umm Hello Rhonda the Princess came inside the cafeteria before i did so i think you would have noticed her hand bleeding if it was a repeat of last year." Phoebe giggled and said, "Right, my bad Helga, so what was very extraordinary that happened when you were with Rhonda?" Helga tried not to seem worried while she said this but Phoebe had noticed how she was losing it when she told her this, "Well the good news is that Rhonda is going to let me go to her party, but in exchange i had to give her my deepest darkest secret so that i can go, and Phoebe you know what Secret I'm exactly talking about." Phoebe said, "My Gosh but that was the price you had to pay, wasn't there a different way?" Helga told her, "No, not that i think so but after i told her the weirdest thing happened, Arnold for some reason came up to me and…" RIIIINNNNGGGGG! Phoebe cursed out the bell in her mind and so did Helga. Helga then told Phoebe that, "Sorry Pheeb's but i'll have to call you once i get home so i can tell you the rest about what happened alright." Phoebe just nodded and so both of them and the rest of the kids went to there next classes. After School, Helga went into the house to notice that not even Miriam was home and there wasn't even a note saying where both of her parents went. Helga didn't really cared at the moment. Helga then pulled out her iPhone to make a call to Rhonda about whens the party going to be at but she didn't need to know where because she remembers where her house was because of last Year.

 **Author's Notes**

Hey Guys and i hope you enjoyed Helga's 6th grade year, sorry at cutting off story parts at the good part but i just want to make you guys read more of my Fanfiction, and you guys will certainly love Chapter 5. R&R Please.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Notes**

To be Honest i don't have anything to say except, enjoy chapter 5 of this Fanfiction and make sure that you are prepared to love this Fanfiction chapter better than the other chapters

Enjoy!

Helga was debating against herself, should she even call Rhonda about when is the party going to start and what time or should she just find it out from her Best friend Phoebe. Well Helga knew if she called Phoebe that she would make Helga say the rest about what happened durning lunch and so Helga didn't have enough time to tell her the whole entire story so Helga decided to go with decision number 1. Helga could hear how Rhonda's phone was ringing so she was waiting patiently on the other line. Rhonda finally answers and says, "Wellington Residence, Who is this?" Helga replies, "Princess I'm not sure if you know this but this is your god damn cellphone not your royal house phone Rhonda got it?" Rhonda just sighed and said, "Helga i do know this is my cellphone, i just want to be sophisticated when i answer my phone, oh Helga you wouldn't understand ok? now why did you call me?" Helga said, "i called because i wanted to know what time is party going to be at and when?" Rhonda said, "Well the party is going to be at 6:30pm tomorrow, so i suggest you go to the dry cleaners and come to the party like how you always come to school ok?" Helga replied, "why don't i have to come dolled and dressed up? I mean i really don't mind that but why?" Rhonda said, "Well Helga lets just say i have a surprise for you tomorrow ok?"

With that Rhonda hung up before Helga could ask what she meant by that but since she was going to have to clean her Pink Dress for the party tomorrow, she grabbed a couple of dresses from her Arnold Closet and closed the door. She had decided to go to the closest Dry Cleaners and to get it ready in time for tomorrow. Arnold hadn't been paying much attention on the street but he noticed he had to turn right at the corner so he can go to the Dry Cleaners in time. Helga saw that she had to make a left at the corner so was prepared to go there, next thing she knew was that she had collided with someone. Helga felt something heavy on top of her and she had some tuffs of Blonde Hair in her Face so she immediately knew who was this on top of her. Helga couldn't breathe and it wasn't because Arnold was on her, it was because of how she couldn't handle her loves scent going through her just like his touch. Helga felt her face heating up so much that she said, "Get Off Of me you Football Headed Shrimp and i mean now!" Arnold said, "Oh Sorry Helga i didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright?" Helga couldn't handle Arnold's concerned look while he was looking down at her from the ground. Helga said, "Yeah and the bump on the back of my head as been there before." Arnold said, "I'm really sorry Helga, Let me see the Bump." And with Quick motion, he turned her around so he can examine the bump. Arnold did something that Helga won't have guessed in a million years, Arnold looked at her bump then had grabbed the back of Helga's head and kissed the bump! Helga immediately moved away from him saying, "What the Heck is wrong with you, you Football headed creep kissing the back of my fucking head, why don't you go and kiss the back of ass instead Huuuuhh!" Arnold just Stood there amazed at her fiery attitude and decided to use that statement of her's as pay back, "Well Helga i don't think we should do that out here, why don't we go to you place to do that instead." Helga said, "Do What Arnold?!" Arnold Said, "you told me to kiss the back of your behind so i would gladly do it but not in public though." Helga Blushed the Brightest red there is and said, "You have become very perverted, like whats wrong with you Arnold, i know you don't think of that stuff, and besides where are you going anyway Arnold?" Arnold said, "Actually I'm heading to the Dry Cleaners to get my clothes cleaned for Rhonda's Party tomorrow, What about you Helga?" Helga said, "I'm heading there myself, thats why i have a bunch of Pink Dresses on the ground." Arnold noticed her clothes on the ground once she said that, so he started to pick up the clothes so he can give it back to Helga but next he knew was that Helga's hand touched his when they were both picking up the clothing. Both Arnold and Helga looked up at each others eyes and started to blush Bright Red once they saw each other. Arnold removed his hand and said, "Sorry for touching your hand Helga i was just trying to pick up your clothes for you." Helga picked up the rest of her Clothes and said, "Oh it's alright Arnold don't worry about it, so wanna cross the street together to get to the Dry Cleaners." Arnold said while smiling so wide, "Sure I would Love that Helga."

Once They Both got to the Dry Cleaners, they noticed that there's mostly nobody there except the guy behind the counter. Arnold told Helga, "Helga give me your clothes so that i can give the guy our stuff, like a sorry for bumping into you. Helga replied, "you know i can do this myself right, im not a child Arnold ok." Arnold responded, "yeah i know you aren't, you're a beautiful young lady and everything but this is a sorry for causing a bump on the back of your head." Helga started to blush alittle when she heard Arnold said "You're a Beautiful Young Lady" and when Arnold realized what he said, Arnold was blushing mad and quickly said, "Well i mean in general Helga you know right i'm not saying that, i just mean it in general and yeah so i'll just fgo to the dude behind the counter ok? Ok." Arnold ran over to the guy behind the counter before Helga could say anything else. Arnold Noticed that the Middle aged guy's name was "Michael Bartlett" Micheal was actually the first one to speak saying, "Hey Little dude, is that your girl or do you like her and i'm sorry if i'm butting into your busy but i just wanna know ok?" Arnold was extremely nervous while blushing because Arnold wasn't really sure What Exactly he thought about Helga. Arnold said, "Hey Michael can you first put me and my friends clothes in the Dry Cleaners and then ill talk about it ok michael?" Michael said, "Sure little Dude i'll put in first, in the meantime go sit in the waiting area with your little lady friend ok and good luck little dude *wink*." Arnold just went back to Helga and decided to talk to her and get to know her better and come on it couldn't hurt to get to know the real Helga

 **Author's Notes**

Hey Guys and yeah i know this chapter is longer than the other ones but its so you guys can enjoy the story a little longer ok. I am pretty sure you guys liked this Chapter out of the others so Stay Tuned for Chapter 6, its going to be short like the other chapter or will it? Im not sure yet but anyway,

Stay Tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry if this chapter is late or not as interesting as the last one but please enjoy Chapter 6 of Helga's 6th Grade Year

Helga noticed that Arnold was approaching so she moved her legs off of the other seat that was by her to let Arnold sit with her. Helga asked, "Hey Arnold, what was that weird dude talking to you about?" Arnold wasn't really paying attention to Helga because he was watching Michael because he seemed a little out of place to him but when he heard Helga say something he said, "Huh." Helga said, "What did that creepy dude talk to you about Arnold?" Arnold said, "Oh him, well nothing he was asking me about something but don't worry about it Helga." Helga didn't like that Arnold didn't answer her question specifically but she let it slid. She Said, "Hey wanna talk about how that old dude looks like he's that old lady thing from Monsters inc." When Arnold Heard this he said, "Helga you know its not right to talk about people like that and behind there backs." Helga said, "Who cares Football Head, there not going to do anything to me" Arnold decided to just give up because he knew that it was no use to talk to Helga about doing the right thing. Helga said, "So Arnold, what do you think will happen at Rhonda's 6th Grade Party?" Arnold said, "well to be honest Helga, i really don't know what to except at the party, By the way Helga what were you and Rhonda Talking about?" Helga said, "Arnold why do you even want to know is my question, all i can say to your question Arnold is that what we talked about was nothing really important."

Michael said, "Hey Little dude come over here." Arnold then got off of his seat and went over to the counter. Arnold said, "Why did you need me over here Micheal?" Michael said, "Nothing little dude, i just wanted you to get away from ya girl cause i saw that you were struggling to answer her question and you were nervous." Arnold said, "Was it that obvious that i was nervous around her?" Michael said, "Little dude you were that nervous cause you like that little chick over there bro, i bet even a foreigner can see that you are in love with her man." In his mind, Arnold was pretty sure he didn't love Helga, He's supposed to love Lila, at least thats what he thought until he started to have these thoughts about Helga from once he found out that Helga likes him. Michael said, "Little dude,I think ya girl is getting lonely over there, i suggest that you back to her man." Arnold saw that Michael was right, Helga was just over there starting at the ground, so Arnold decided he needed time with Helga to get to know her better. Arnold asked Michael before he left, "Hey Michael, do you by any chance have something for Helga and me to drink?" Michael said,"Actually i have 4 soda cans, i have four cause i thought i might get really thirsty at work so yeah." Michael then pulls out his sodas from under the counter and gives Arnold two so that Helga and him can have something to drink in the meantime that they talk. Once Arnold goes over to sit with Helga he asks Helga, "Hey Helga, do you want me to open your soda for you?" Helga saw that Arnold was trying to be kind to him so she let him open her soda for her. The Next events Helga hadn't Expected, When Arnold had opened her soda for her, the soda had splashed all over her Dress and a little on her Hair. Helga said, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ARNOLD, COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST AIMMED THE SODA SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PREVENT THIS ENTIRE MESS?! WERE YOU TRYING TO PURPOSELY MAKING THIS HAPPEN?" Arnold tried to reason with her but she said, "NEVER MIND I"M GOING TO THE BATHROOM TO CLEAN MYSELF UP AT LEAST TO GET RID OF SOME OF THIS STICKY SODA."

After what happened, Arnold hadn't been Proud of his actions and thought of going inside of the bathroom to help clean up Helga if she needed the help.

 **Author's Notes**

Hey Guys and sorry if this Chapter isn't as good as Chapter 5 but trust me that you will love what happens next in Chapter 7 of Helga's 6th Grade Year,

Stay Tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Notes**

I Don't really have anything for my Notes but just skip this Author's Notes and just jump right into the story but this one is pretty good like Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Helga was infuriated with what Arnold had caused to her, but in her head she was thinking, "Oh Arnold, i know you didn't mean to bring me harm or infuriate me with that soda incident, i know you were just trying to be kind enough to open my soda for me Oh Arnold." Then Helga heard the door open, It was Arnold. Helga said, "Arnold why are you here in the ladies room, did you suddenly decide to change your gender and become a female? Omg that would be all over the school and probably the school newspaper too!" Arnold said, "Helga don't say stuff that obviously isn't true, and i came in the ladies room to see if you needed help with holding your hair or do something for you, i just feel horrible for what i did ok Helga." Helga thought in her mind, "Oh Arnold always doing the right thing for the benefit of others sake and putting others first before you!" Arnold was waiting for Helga to say something so Helga said, "Look Arnold how about you wet this paper towel so that i can wipe off the soda from my dress ok and don't turn around, Don't even ask why Arnold." Arnold did what he was told but since Helga was right behind Arnold when he was making the paper towel wet, the mirror that was in front of him, Arnold could see Helga taking off her dress, only showing some skin but since she had a T-Shirt underneath Arnold didn't see much. Arnold blushed a little when he saw Helga's Smooth and clean Skin, He really regretted accidentally pouring soda on Helga. All Arnold wanted to do at that moment was to kiss Helga more he could and make it last all day long. Arnold just wanted to stay there and cuddled with Helga while getting lost in her ocean blue eyes. What Arnold didn't realize was that Helga noticed Arnold staring at her from the Mirror so Helga used her Dress and had Smacked Arnold right across the face so that He would stop staring. Once Arnold had gotten out of his daze from his little smack, Helga said, "Arnold What The Hell is Wrong with you, you peeping tom staring at me taking off my dress through the god damn mirror Like what the Hell is wrong with you Arnold?!" Arnold was too busy to pay attention to Helga because Arnold was thinking of why is he suddenly falling for Helga G. Pataki out of nowhere, Arnold thinks it might be because of the new sweet, sensitive, and caring Fiery Girl that she let out. Sure Helga didn't exactly express herself like that today but Arnold always knew that Helga isn't cold heart and mean like she says she is. It was True, Arnold was starting to fall for Helga. Arnold was thinking of when would be a good time to ask her out, but he knows he can't ask now because she's infuriated with him so maybe next time. Arnold told her, "Oh sorry Helga i was kind of day dreaming, my bad." Since the paper towel was very wet Arnold squeezed out all the water from the paper towel so he can give it to Helga but Helga said, "No Arnold what are you doing, when you squeeze a wet paper towel do it by the sink so that the water doesn't fall on the floor!" So Helga wanted to take the paper towel from Arnold's hand but since the floor was wet, Helga had fallen right into Arnold's Arms (Literally) so they both had collided to the wet floor together, but once they fell, there lips meet each other and neither had wanted this accidental kiss to end as long as they live! Michael called out from the counter, "Hey Little dude you and your little lady friends clothes are ready, you can come out to get it once your lady friend is done cleaning up!" Helga's lips then left Arnold's with a hint of depression from the kiss not lasting long enough. Arnold saw that since Helga was trying hard to get up but was struggling to, so he had gotten up first and Grabbed Helga before she fell once one. When Helga felt Arnold's warm, soft hands on her waist she was glowing bright red even after the accidental kiss. Arnold had been very embarrassed from when he was accidentally Staring at Helga take off her dress to when the Kiss had ended so there wasn't a brighter color to describe his face at this time but i guess you get the picture. Arnold wanted to say something but Helga was the first to say it, "Hey umm…. can we forget and pretend that this whole entire day never happened once at all, Please Arnold." Arnold really didn't ever want to forget this day, come on he kissed the girl he now likes but on the lips even though it was a accident. Arnold loved to see Helga sound, look so innocent and embarrassed, like now she's glowing red from her cheeks but since Arnold didn't want to make Helga angry or have a argument with her so he decided to say, "Alright we both won't tell anyone that this happened, now come on lets go outside to go and get our clothes from "The Creepy Old Dude."" Helga just giggled when she heard Arnold Cute Joke, and so she hurried up to clean her dress so that she can go outside to get her stuff

Author's Note's

Hey Guys and sorry if this has mistakes or errors in it but i wanted to finish this chapter so i wouldn't keep you guys waiting on a new chapter, well as always

Stay Tuned for Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Notes**

skip these notes already guys, you don't need to hear me talk about stuff just read Chapter 8 of Helga's 6th Grade Year (btw sorry i had to upload this late, its because I'm working on some school projects at the moment)

Enjoy!

Helga then left the bathroom with a red face. Helga was super happy when she accidentally kissed Arnold on the lips when they fell. Helga thought that, that was the most romantic thing she had ever done with Arnold. She was on cloud nine at that point in time. Arnold noticed Helga approaching her so he said, "Here Helga your clothes, and Guess what Helga, Michael isn't going to charge us because since the soda was shaked up and it fell all over you, Michael wants us to keep our money as a sorry Helga." Helga was pretty ok with this news so then she can use the money for something else instead or she can save it for later at least. Michael said, "Yeah sorry little girl i didn't remember that i had shakened my soda so yeah." Helga said, "Uh ok Michael, well thanks for everything." Arnold saw this moment as a opportunity as to talk to Helga a little longer. Arnold said, "So Helga…. Do you or i mean you don't have to but is it ok if i walk home with you, you know so you can be safe and stuff." Arnold knew he sounded like a goofball but the point of asking was so he can walk with an amazing girl for the night. Helga still wanted to be with Arnold for a little while longer so she said, "Yeah whatever floats your boat." Arnold stuck out his arm so Helga can hold onto his while he said, "I'm at your service ." Helga blushed a little by how adorable Arnold was acting this moment, Helga was very sure she didn't want this moment to end. Helga said, "Why, Thank you ." Arnold just silently laughed and let Helga go through the door first, Arnold knew that his little chat with Gerald was going to be a long one for tomorrow.

Durning Arnold and Helga's little walk, Arnold said, "So Helga i was thinking about us getting to know each other better and everything but i wanted to ask you something Helga." Helga said, "Yeah Arnold what is it?" Arnold said, "Well i don't want us to go back to fighting and being at each others throats and i want to know if you wanna go out with me sometime?" Helga was very surprised at what Arnold said because Arnold was asking Helga G. Pataki out! Helga said, "Yeah well i don't want to go back to the way we used to be too so i guess we both agree on something, and you mean like a date right?" Arnold was avid for the next time that they "Hangout" together and Arnold said, "Yeah Helga but if you don't want to then its alright Helga." Helga said, "Oh no of course I'm going, don't worry too much Arnold, it's not like this date is going to be the end of the world." Arnold and Helga just smiled at each other. Arnold and Helga both then noticed that Helga's house is just a few blocks away, which both wish that this day will last forever, but they knew that anything great has to come to a end at one point. Once they were in front of Helga's House Arnold said, "So….I guess you should be heading into your house now right." Helga said, "Right, and Arnold i have something to give you before i go." Arnold turned Around to ask Helga what was she going to give him but before he could ask Helga had kissed Arnold on the lips! Arnold loved Helga so much at that point that when their lips separeted, Arnold dragged her lips right back in for more. When they were done with there little make out session, Helga said, "Well Arnold i have to go to bed, its getting late and i think you should too, Bye Football Head." Arnold couldn't response when Helga left to go into her house because he was busy thinking, 'Helga, if only you knew how much i need you whenever you leave me now."

and with that Arnold started walking home to be prepared for tomorrow to tell Gerald what happened this entire wacky day and to go to Rhonda's.

 **Author's Notes**

Hey Guys and i hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 of Helga's 6th Grade Year

and as always

Stay Tuned for Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's notes**

Sorry guys its just that I'm busy with keeping my grades up and everything and i have to do projects and assignments so i don't have much time to write except on the weekends which i spend my free time just for you guys so please share my story, favorite, and follow and do all that crazy stuff for me, now Go right into the story guys (Btw i forgot to put "party" at the end of the last chapter)

Enjoy!

It was now morning, Helga thought she had dreaming about last night, i mean come on i know you would be dreaming if your crush asked you out on a date. Helga was kind of excited but at the same time scared out of her mind for both the date with Arnold and Rhonda's Party. Helga was kind of excited for the party but was worried at what Rhonda was going to do to Helga since Rhonda said she had a surprise for her. Arnold was avid for the date, he wanted everything at the date to go perfect. He wanted the whole nine yards, but Arnold needed to do some stuff with Helga at Rhonda's party so that they can be more comfortable with each other so there isn't a akward slience or moment at the date.

6:25pm was what Helga saw on her Clock while she was getting on her fresh pair of clothes, Helga knew she had to hurry up and she also remembered that she had to tell Phoebe what happened at lunch from yesterday but since she was tired from her magical night from Arnold so she had no time for that. Same thing with Gerald too, Arnold also didn't have anytime for to tell Gerald the details from yesterday.

Moments later, Helga rings the doorbell so that Rhonda can open the door for her. Rhonda arrives to the door and says to Helga, "Helga darling you made it!." Helga said, "Yeah yeah whatever princess now whats the big deal about this whole surprise thing you have set up for me at the party?" Rhonda said, "Helga if i tell you now, the surprise i planned for you wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it Helga?" Helga said, "I don't like surprises i prefer to know what this is all going to be about." Ronda said, "How about this Helga, you go inside and wait inside my room for phase one of my surprise and then you'll see soon." Helga reluctantly agreed to go inside for this but before she went to Rhonda's room, she went to look for Phoebe since she wanted to tell her some of what happened. Helga found Phoebe near the snack area talking to Gerald about who knows what. Helga told Gerald, "Hey Tall-hair Boy i have to borrow your damsel in distress, alright thanks." Helga took phoebe away from him so that they can talk privately in the bathroom since Rhonda's bathroom is huge and mostly no one would be in the bathroom because they would be too busy stuffing themselves with Rhonda's rich food. Once they were in the bathroom Helga checked to make sure no one would be there and so the coast was clear. Helga said, "Sorry Pheebs i forgot to call you last night to talk about what happened and it was well because i was busy with something but ill tell you about it later this time i promise." Phoebe said, "Alright Helga i understand but i also want to know one thing." Helga said, "Sure Phoebe what is it?" Phoebe said, "Why were you talking to Rhonda while you were at the door and i also want to know what was it about." Helga said, "Well to tell you in the most shortest way possible Pheebs, Rhonda and me were talking about How i was asking Rhonda what was the "surprise" she had planned for me tonight but Rhonda didn't want to spill the beans with me, and thats why i was talking to her at the door." Before Phoebe could answer, someone knocked at the door and said, "HELGA PATAKI IF YOU ARE IN MY BATHROOM, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED TO GO TO MY BEDROOM NOT THE BATHROOM, I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW AND GO INTO MY ROOM!" Helga told Phoebe, "Well i might as well not make the royal princess get her panties all in a bunch." Before Phoebe could answer again, Helga quickly left the bathroom to go to Rhonda's room.

Author's Notes

Guys i know I'm evil for finishing the chapter like this but just remember that the next chapter is always better than the last. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always

Stay tuned for chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's note's**

Hey guys and sorry if you had to wait a while for this chapter but this chapter is guaranteed worth the wait and as always

Enjoy!

The first thing Helga saw once she entered Rhonda's room was Rhonda of course. Rhonda said, "Helga close the door so that we can talk without anyone listening." Helga was creeped out at that moment but the next words that came out of Rhonda's mouth was creepier. "Look Helga, now that i know about you little secret crush, I've planned one of the games for you." Helga said, "Why did you that, i didn't want this plan thing in the first place." Rhonda told Helga, "Yeah i know Helga, but i just want you to get something at least good at my party." Helga knew that Rhonda was just trying to do a friendly gesture to her but Helga wanted to know what was the thing she had planned for her. Helga said, "Rhonda are you trying to play a funny joke on me or something because if you are, ill rip your god damn tongue out of your mouth." Rhonda said, "No of course it's not Helga, now lets not waste time because i have to start my little surprise for you." Helga didn't want Rhonda to really do anything for her. Next thing Helga knew was that Rhonda had turned her around so that Helga's back was facing Rhonda. Rhonda began to undo Helga's pig tails and tighten the waist line on her dress while Helga said, "Rhonda what are you doing!? STOP?!" Rhonda just told Helga, "Relax Helga!, This'll be fun!" Once Rhonda had finished with makeover, Helga left her room to go and find phoebe while Rhonda went to plan the other event of the party, Arnold noticed Helga and went to go talk to her about her new change in appearance. Arnold said behind Helga's back, "Helga? Is that you?" Helga was surprised that Arnold was behind her since she was deep in thought about thinking of bailing on the party. Helga said, "ARNOLD! W-what are you doing here?" Helga already knew that Arnold and the rest of the gang was there but she meant as in why was he behind her. Arnold said, "Don't you remember? Rhonda invited us all over to play some games. By the way Helga you look amazing with your hair down, you should keep it like that more often especially on our next outing together!" Helga stood frozen while blushing mad. Helga couldn't even begin to believe that this was all happening to her. A few seconds later Rhonda called out saying, "Hey Everyone gather around the living room for the next game were going to play!" Once Phoebe, Gerald, Sid, Harold, Lila, Helga, and Arnold sat down in a circle around Rhonda, Rhonda spoke up and said, "Thank you, everyone for gathering here today, Since we are officially now 6th graders We'll all have to participate in a game of Spin the bottle!" Once Helga heard this, she had realized that Rhonda was some how going to make Arnold and her kiss! Out of nowhere Harold says, "Hey! I thought we were gonna play some poker!" Sid also says, "You tricked us into coming here Rhonda!" Since Helga really didn't really want to play this little childish game Helga said, "Y-yeah Rhonda! This is the most retarded game ever! Traditions are just as ridiculous as superstition!" Lila then decided to get in on the conversation, "Oh! Not at all, Helga i think traditions are ever so wonderful! Let's all play!" Helga really wanted to choke Perfect to death for saying all that sweet and cheesy shit. Rhonda said, "Well then, Lets Begin!" Rhonda then spinned the bottle while Helga was praying to God that the bottle wouldn't land on Arnold. Once the bottle landed on Arnold, Rhonda called out, "Arnold I Dare You to Kiss Helga G. Pataki!" When Rhonda said this, both Arnold and Helga Were surprised at how quick Rhonda was to say that. Since everyone realized what Rhonda said, Harold said, "HA! There's no way Arnold would ever wanna Kiss an ugly girl like you Helga!" Once everyone in the living room heard this, every single person except Rhonda, Lila, Arnold, and Helga. Arnold was really infuriated by Harold's comment, i mean come on woouldn't want to kiss an amazing and beatiful girl like Helga. So Arnold got the courage to stand up and give Helga a Kiss back from when they were on her stoop. The closer Arnold was to Helga, Helga told Arnold, "W-wait F-football head what do you think you're doing!?" Arnold didn't respond because he just wanted to give the amazing girl the kiss she deserves. Helga said," You Know, you really don't have to do this Arnold." Helga said this once Arnold crouched down infant of her. Arnold Grabbed Helga's face with both his hands and said, "But i want to and have to…." Next thing Helga knew was that Arnold closed his eyes and Kissed her, for the first time Arnold had kissed Helga! Once there lips have separated, Helga was in full daydream mood while Arnold just silently coughed while looking the other way. Harold was thinking "HUH?!" because of what he had just witnessed while Lila on the other hand, just giggled about it. Arnold got out of the circle to go and get something to drink. Helga went out of her daydream to go and talk to Arnold about what happened. Helga went up to Arnold and said, "What the heck do you think you're doing football head?! Don't ever touch me ever again, you hear me EVER!" Arnold knew that Helga was saying all this because she didn't want the others to see how she enjoyed his little kiss so Arnold just went along with it. Arnold said, "Whatever you say Helga."

 **Author's Notes**

Yeah yeah i know i took too long making this chapter but like i said, I'm busy with my life so i can only work on the story when its the weekends so i try the most that i can.

Stay tuned for chapter 11 !


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey Guys and sorry if you had to wait a while for this chapter but like always these chapters are worth the wait and anyway just already skip these notes like always and get into the story

Enjoy!

Arnold told Helga, "So Helga do you want me to go and get you some punch." Helga was flattered that Arnold acts like a gentleman to her no matter what she does to infuriate him. Helga said, "Oh well sure Arnold." After what happened durning Spin the bottle, everyone in the circle had left to do other activities in Rhonda's home. A minute passed after Arnold had brought Helga a drink for both of them to enjoy and so Arnold spoke up and said, "Eh Helga are you mad with me that i had to purposely kiss you in front of our class?" Arnold wanted to make sure that Helga didn't want to murder him for his brave actions. Helga was damn sure that she wasn't mad a bit for what he did, yes it was horrible of him to kiss her in front of the class, but it was amazing that he kissed her this time. Helga said, "Of course I'm not Arnold, but it was still pretty dumb for you to do that in front of the class." Arnold knew Helga was gonna say something like that but it was still worth the kiss. Arnold said, "Yeah i know Helga, but that was a chance for me to give back the kiss you gave me many times before." Helga thought of a great idea at that moment but she first had to drag Arnold to a closet. Next thing Arnold knew was that he was being dragged around Rhonda's House by the love of his Life. Finally after a long search through Rhonda's House, Helga found a decent closet for Arnold and her to be alone for a while. When they both entered the closet, They both noticed that it was almost like their bedrooms because of how large the room was. Arnold said, "Helga what are we doing in Janitor's closet, aren't we supposed to hang out by everyone else." Helga knew that Arnold was going to get confused so she tried to be not as blunt but concise as well. Helga said, "look Arnold i thought that we might just have some time to be alone in here if you get what i mean." Arnold was really hoping that Helga wasn't trying to imply what he was thinking, sure he wanted some "alone" time as well but Arnold wasn't really ready for this. Arnold said, "um Helga i really hope you don't mean what i think you mean." since Helga was on the other side of the room, Arnold started to approach Helga so that they can start their own game of seven minutes in heaven. But since Arnold wasn't watching where exactly was he heading he tripped over a mop that was on the ground and to stop himself from falling he put both of his arms by the sides of Helga. This action made Helga feel so vulnerable since her love was techinally cornering her. Arnold looked up to see the sight of Helga's beauty while her cheeks are burning red, Arnold didn't know why he did this but he removed one of his arms from the wall to brush Helga's cheek with his finger tips. Helga was becoming redder by the second. Helga couldn't stand herself not being in control of this situation so she forcefully grabbed Arnold's Face and began to kiss him. Arnold's eyes were wide open because she took him by surprise but then he slowly closed his eyes and grabbed Helga by the waist while turning her around so that Arnold was on the wall now.

 **Durning the party,**

Since Curly was running after Rhonda, Curly accidentally made the punch bowl fall, and since Rhonda's servants were busy preparing more food for the guest, Rhonda made curly go and get a mop, dust pan, and a broom to clean up the punch and shards of glass, Rhonda gave curly the instructions of where to go exactly for the items necessary.

 **Mean while in the Janitor's closet,**

Arnold and Helga were beginning to get a little out of control, Arnold was starting to give hickeys on Helga's neck while his hands were traveling two different places, Helga on the other hand was pulling on Arnold shirt, trying to lick the side of his neck. After a few more minutes of this, Curly just barged in on the two making out, curly saw Arnold hand going up Helga's back under her shirt, while his other hand was on her waist, Helga was just kissing Arnold with lots of passion. Once both of them heard the door open, they turned around to see Curly shocked face while he was meet with two kids blushing like crazy. Arnold and Helga both let go of each other while Curly said, "Uh Hey Guys i just came cause i need the mop, dust pan and broom." When Helga heard this, she made her hands into fists while growling, Arnold stood on the wall with a blank expression. Curly wasn't really expecting of what happened, Helga had grabbed the broom, dust pan to throw it in curly face. Curly fell backwards to the floor while the items by his side. Curly said, "Hey! Watch where your throwing Helga, and by the way you forgot the mop!" Helga said, "Oh no Curly, i didn't forget it." Helga then went up to curly who was still lying on the floor, and smacked Curly right across the face with the mop. Helga then left Curly laying on the floor, while she went back to Arnold in the Janitor's closet.

 **Authors Notes**

Hey Guys and i hope you enjoyed Chapter 11 of Helga's 6th Grade Year. Yeah i know you guys don't want the chapters this short and all but i make them short so that i can post the chapters quicker for you guys and yeah i know you all want me to separate who is talking but its just that i want the chapters to get out already for you guys to enjoy, Tell me on the reviews which you prefer the most, More clear to read, better structure, longer chapters (The chapters are going to have to be posted late.), Or have this unorganized, not really easy to read, short chapters (The Chapters are going to be posted faster.) Choose the one you want most and post in the reviews and as always

Stay Tuned for Chapter 12 of Helga's 6th Grade Chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey guys and here's Chapter 12 of Helga's 6th Grade Year, why are you even reading this anyway, i have nothing important to write, just go ahead and enjoy this chapter already geez.

Enjoy!

Since Curly was hit pretty bad he went back to the party clean up the mess he made at the party and to try to forget everything of what he saw in the janitor's closet. When Curly got up and left, Arnold and Helga finally got out of the closet, both had messed up hair and their clothes were crooked so they cleaned themselves up to look more "presentable" when they go back to the party. While they were walking together, they were too embarrassed and awkward to really say anything to each other. Both admit that they got a little out of control but they secretly wished that it had lasted longer than it did. Helga was the first to speak, "Hey um Arnold, I wasn't really planning for us to get a little out of control, I'm sorry Arnold." Arnold knew that Helga didn't mean any embarrassment that was caused, she just wanted for them to enjoy this party a bit. Arnold said, "Yeah i know i got way out of hand, i apologize for what i did Helga." Once Arnold said this, they were now back at the party. Arnold wasn't sure of what to do next, should he ask Helga to go and dance for a while since Rhonda's DJ's just came and hooked up everything or should they just go on their separate ways. Arnold saw the lights dim down and he hears the DJ said, "Hey all you cool kids out there, come on over to the dance floor and have a little slow dance with the person you love the most." (yeah the DJ was that hipster) Arnold was sweating out of his mind since he was super nervous to ask Helga to dance with him. Helga was hoping that this night would end with her arms around Arnold neck in a dance so she had screaming out of her mind for Arnold to ask her, Arnold finally got the courage to ask Helga saying, "um…I'm not sure if you want to and i mean you don't have to but, Helga…can i have this dance?" Helga just died from how adorable Arnold looked from just asking to simply dance with her. Helga told Arnold yes, once the song from Maroon 5's She will be loved came on, Arnold held onto Helga's waist tight, while Helga wrapped her arms around his neck. Helga couldn't believe that all of this was happening at this moment, at first she was trying to figure out what was Rhonda planning for this party then the next thing she knew was that she was dancing with the love of her life. While they were dancing in each others arms, Arnold said, "Helga theres something i've been meaning to ask you since from the night i brought you to your house from the dry cleaners…." Helga wasn't sure what was Arnold going to ask her so she wasn't sure on how to react at the moment. Arnold asked her the question that made her emotionally die from his love. Arnold asked her, "Helga,….. Will you make me the most happiest 11 year old and become my girlfriend." Helga noticed that the song ended at that a new song called, Wait for you by Elliott Yamin. Helga told Arnold she would be his girlfriend and once he pressed his smooth lips against her's the lyric came up, "I've never felt nothing in the world like this before…" Suddenly there was a gasped from all of their classmates while the music still continued. When their lips separated, the first thing they noticed was a bunch of there classmates jaws dropped and stared at them both.

 **Authors Notes**

Yes I'm back from the dead hahaha. Just kidding guys i haven't been writing much because i had some writers block while having to deal with life and school all at the same time so I'm sorry that i made you guys wait like about 2 or 3 weeks for a new chapter. I also suggest to check out the songs i mentioned in this chapter "She will be loved by Maroon 5" and "Wait for you by Elliot Yamin" and as always

Stay tuned for chapter 13 of Helga's 6th Grade Year!


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Notes**

Hey guys I'm sorry if the last chapter was just too short, the problem is that i can only write a certain amount that satisfies me. I'm trying to write a little longer but its just that my mind won't allow me -_- but anyways Enjoy Helga's 6th Grade Year!

Enjoy!

Helga was having a mental breakdown, She just couldn't processed what just happened. Helga can't believe that she isn't waking up from this somewhat nice nightmare. Helga wasn't sure on what to do in this situation, should she just make a run to the door with Phoebe or face the problem head on? Helga whispered to Arnold, "Arnold what the heck do we have to do to get out of this mess!" Arnold wasn't sure of what excuse should he have said to his classmates of why he kissed Helga. Harold out of nowhere said, "AWWNOLD AND HELGA SITTING IN A TREE…." Then everyone chanted together saying, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE, HAHAHAHAHA" Everyone then started to laugh at how silly that sounded. Even though the class was laughing, they really can't believe that Arnold had kissed Helga!

Arnold made the class calm down by saying, "Everyone please! Everyone lets have a fun time at Rhonda's party instead of butting into someone else's business for once!" The class couldn't believe how Arnold was acting at this moment and Helga amazed at how her man can take charge quick. Once Arnold practically yelled that out loud, the people went on back to talking and having a good time. Arnold asked Helga, "Umm sorry about that Helga i didn't mean for just one lousy kiss to make a massive riot." Helga understood how Arnold never meant for any harm. Helga said, "Um no its fine Arnold i should have tried to stop them instead of causing you to raise your voice instead for me." Arnold loved how this new side of Helga seemed so kind-hearted and innocent. Arnold wanted to be bold to Helga to show that he isn't the same old "Shrimp" she always thought he was.

Arnold gently and slowly caressed Helga's cheek and told her, "Helga these few days made me realize that you mean the world to me, and i would do anything for you." Helga was burning hot in Arnold's Hand and she knew if he kept up with this, the class would notice them again and start a riot. Helga slowly removed Arnold's hand revealing the dark blush on her cheeks, Helga said, "Maybe we should talk about this outside instead Arnold because there might be another riot if you keep up with this Arnold." Arnold completely understood so they went out at the porch where they weren't that much seem.

Arnold asked Helga, "Helga would you mind if you put your number in my phone? You know so that i can text you after school so that i won't miss you as much." Helga saw that Arnold was being to become somewhat nervous from that. This must have meant that this was a big step for Arnold to take then. Helga gladly put in her number in his iPhone, Arnold noticed that she was beginning to type in her name but he stopped her from that action by taking his phone away from her. Helga asked, "Arnold!? I was writing my name in your phone, why did you take your phone back?" Arnold told her nervously, "Well…Its just that… i want to put in my own little name for you Helga if thats ok?" Helga wasn't sure what he meant by that so she said, "Ok…. can i at least see what are you going to put me down as Arnold?" Arnold said, "Oh of course Helga!" Arnold then got closer to Helga so that she was able to see what he was typing. Once Helga witnessed what he wrote for her, Helga flipped out. (Not literally) Helga said, "ARNOLD P. SHORTMAN YOU BETTER IMMEDIATELY REMOVE THAT NAME OR ELSE!" Arnold thought that the nickname he put was adorable and that it kind-of fit her. Arnold confidently said, "Oh but what if i don't Helga Geraldine Pataki?" Arnold didn't know that he was fighting with some serious fire. Helga tried to steal Arnold's phone from him but since Arnold was bit taller than her, he just held up his phone as high as he can. Arnold and her were just laughing along while she still tried to get his phone. Arnold then looked down to stare at Helga but she was somewhat still busy trying to get his phone. Helga then looked at Arnold and they just silently stared at each other, enjoying these peaceful seconds. Helga was melting on the inside from just looking into Arnold's green Emerald eyes. Arnold couldn't believe that he was just too dense to see the beauty that was in his life for as long as he remembers, he was getting hypnotized by her blue eyes that he couldn't control himself. Arnold then made a move, he accidentally dropped his phone and used that hand to hold onto Helga's cheek while he kissed her. Helga's eyes were still open and she looked down at Arnold's phone and it had Pigtails with the heart emoji and heart eyes emoji with it. It was adorable but she still didn't like it. The kiss didn't last long because the more Arnold was thinking about Helga and what happened in the closet, Arnold started to have a feeling going down to his crotch area. Once Arnold realized what was going on, Arnold separated from Helga's lips and took off his light blue jacket. Arnold turned around so that Helga couldn't see what was going on and wrapped his jacket around his waist so "it" couldn't be seen. Helga was bewildered because out of nowhere Arnold just stopped the kiss. Helga asked, "Arnold whats wrong? why did you stop the kiss early?" Arnold didn't want Helga to find out about this, He didn't want her to think of him as a perverted preteen. Arnold said, "Oh its just that i think i must have drank too much fruit punch because i suddenly have the urge to pee right now." Helga said, "But we only had one cup of fruit punch and the cup wasn't that huge." Arnold said, "Oh well but i still have to go to the bathroom so excuse me while i go for a while, just relax and stay here Helga." Arnold then ran out of the porch and to the bathroom as quickly and his skinny legs could. Arnold imediatly closed and locked the door and just looked at himself in the mirror in shame and disgust. Arnold said to himself in the mirror, "I can't believe myself, why would i be having these thoughts, I'm just 11!" Arnold banged his head on the mirror about two times. Arnold knew he had to get rid of "this" so he did what he had to do in the bathroom in order for Helga not to find out.

 **Author's Notes**

Awww! isn't it adorable how something so innocent can turn dark in a matter of seconds? I wanted something that you guys may enjoy and so i put a little bit of humor in this chapter since i made you guys wait and now this chapter is longer like you guys wanted so this is my early little christmas present to you all. As Always I Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13 of Helga's 6th Grade Year!

Stay Tuned for Chapter 14! (It might be a little dark so this is just a warning guys.)


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold**

 **Author's Note's**

Hey Guys and just get on with the story because for the moment i don't have anything really important for now so just dive in and enjoy the story!

Enjoy!

Once Arnold had finished with his "business" he had taken off his jacket and once again put it on to not look so suspicious. When Arnold returned to the porch he noticed how Helga had been looking a little impatient since it took Arnold a while to fix the problem. Arnold approached Helga so that he can act as if everything was normal but Helga stopped Arnold dead in his tracks.

Helga said, "Arnold tell me what was going on? It looked as if something was bothering you, come on Arnold you can tell me can't you?"

Arnold didn't want Helga to think that he was kind of bothering her which wasn't the case. Arnold then decided that it was best to come clean with what was really going on.

Arnold said, "Helga are you really sure that you want to know the truth?"

Helga said, "Yeah thats why i asked doi Football Helga."

Arnold said, "Are you positively sure Helga?"

Helga said," I said yeah already didn't i Football Head?"

Arnold said, "Right Helga, its just that i don't want you to think differently of me when i tell you exactly what happened."

Helga said, "Don't worry my Football Head i won't try to laugh at you."

Arnold said, "I'm serious Helga, I'm not joking around."

Helga said, "Yeah yeah Arnoldo i know already, now stop trying to stall and just spit it out already!"

Arnold just exhaled to Helga's comment because if he just spat back at her about it she would've just thought he was stalling again.

Arnold said in the lowest voice he could, "Okay well here it goes, I had to *mumble* because i had a *mumble* when i was thinking back to when we were in the closet."

Helga said, "Wait what? I didn't understand some words, either you are purposely mumbling some words or you're just too shy to say it or probably both."

Arnold said, "Ok ok ill say it, I had to M********* in the bathroom since i got a B**** just thinking back on when we were in the closet."

Arnold couldn't believe how embarrassing that must have been when he told her that. Arnold couldn't even make eye contact with Helga because he would just feel more Ashamed than he is. Then all the puzzle pieces made sense to Helga, why he suddenly took off his jacket, putting his jacket around his waist, and needed to use the bathroom out of nowhere. Helga couldn't believe that she could have made Arnold aroused in his thoughts, that was new to her.

Helga said, "Why would you have been so embarrassed from that, you know that you can always tell me anything and trust me to keep it between you and me."

Arnold couldn't believe how kind and understanding she was acting at something this huge, Arnold knew that Helga deserved someone way better than someone who gets aroused from make out sessions.

Arnold said, "I thought that the best thing thats in my life might have left me when she found out thats why."

Helga couldn't believe how amazing and sweet her Knight in shining Amor was, she still can't get over the fact that Arnold technically returned his feelings for her. Arnold and Helga just could't hold in their feelings for each other any longer, and by accident they blurted those words out.

Arnold and Helga said, "I can't believe i fell for you!"

They just stared at each other in complete shock from how they simultaneously said the same exact thing. Arnold was the first to ask about what happened.

Arnold said, "Wait so does this mean that you feel the same for me?"

Helga said, "Of course i have, more than you will ever know Football Head."

Arnold couldn't control himself from staring into her bright blue eyes and her gorgeous blonde flowing hair.

Helga said, "Umm…Arnoldo my eyes are up here shrimp!"

Arnold said, "Ohhhh….. sorry Helga i didn't realize i was staring!"

Helga said, "Then you might as well take a picture Arnoldo it'll last longer!"

Arnold then got the brilliant idea of taking a picture of his almost girlfriend, he could then use it as her contact photo. Arnold quickly took a picture of Helga when she was looking at the stars because she glowed so much at that angle. Helga then saw the flash go off for a quick second and realized he took a literal picture of her.

Helga said, "Hey I didn't mean literally Arnoldo!"

Arnold said, "Sorry Helga but its just that you looked so adorable from the angle i was looking at you that, i just couldn't help myself for your brilliant idea, right?"

Helga said, "Alright but you better not share that picture anywhere, and i meant that Football Head or else you'll get a appetizer from O'l Betty and the Five Avengers!"

After a while had passed, people had started to leave from Rhonda's Party since it was close to their curfew. Arnold had an important question to ask of Helga and since it was almost time for the whole gang to leave the party, He guessed it was as good of a time as any.

Arnold said, "Helga do you ever think that you'll go back to you know, teasing me, kicking my chair, or throwing spitballs at me like back then?"

Helga said, "I might just be able to make a few arrangements for that to happen but i might do it once in a while just for the fun of it my adorable Football Head."

Arnold said, "Good because i always miss receiving your attention in class and if you think about it, when you threw spitballs its almost as if you were throwing balls of kisses at the back of my head."

Helga knew that all of this was getting a little weird so she went in for her bait.

Helga said, "Oh just shut up and Kiss me already Football Head!"

Helga then held onto Arnold's shirt and using her other hand to feel her football head's presence. Helga couldn't believe how one small kiss can be so sweet that it gives you the actual meaning of life. Both wanted to treasure this moment but meanwhile, Rhonda had witnessed almost everything from her porch since the doors were see through. Rhonda was glad that there secret wasn't exposed for the gang to see since they were in the living room. Rhonda then went to have some fun in the meantime.

 **Author's Notes**

Yay i finally spaced when someone talks, this is a huge accomplishment for me guys come on clap it up! and also i was wondering if any of you artist out there would make a cover for this Fanfiction because i ca't draw for shit, if only i had the talent that some of you out there have then i would spam my drawing of Hey Arnold everywhere. But if you do make a cover drawing can you send it to my email so that i can put is as my story cover, it would mean a lot to me and as always,

Stay Tuned for Chapter 15 of Helga's 6th Grade Chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey guys it's me Arnold the Lord here and I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN OVER A YEAR but I'm back and now more encouraged to publish this new chapter, and i read over the story again to see how i can continue this but don't worry most of my writing skills have improved, AND WE SAVED HEY ARNOLD THE JUNGLE MOVE but like always say, GET ON WITH THE STORY

Enjoy!

Afterwards from Rhonda's party Arnold offered to walk Helga home so that he has more time to talk to the love of his new relationship. Arnold still had more important matters at hand.

During the walk home,

Arnold kept staring at his left side to look at Helga's golden hair, her rosy pink bow, and clear cream colored skin. He couldn't help himself from memorizing all these little details of Helga G. Pataki. Arnold felt the need to be more bold with Helga after these few days and reached down with his fingertips grazing Helga's hand slightly and slowly enclosing his hand in hers, Arnold felt some heat going up to his cheeks but he didn't bother to hide it from her. Helga on the other hand had been going on Cloud Nine from this simple gesture, _Oh Arnold my football headed love god how you intertwine your hand within mine, the simplest of hand holding causes me to go love sick!_ Arnold then saw how much Helga was getting lost in her own thoughts and just sighed at how amazing she looked when staring off. Arnold couldn't believe just how much of happiness he felt when just walking in the night with the girl of his dreams. Arnold decided to ask Helga something before it was too late.

Arnold said, "Um...Helga? I don't want to bother you or anything but...it's just...I know you're now my girlfriend and everything now but we haven't even decided or talked about where our first date should be."

Helga heard him talking to her and responded with, "Haha Arnold, don't stress out over a first date, how about we instead to go to Slausens After School tomorrow and just enjoy ourselves with some ice cream is all? See no need to stress that Football Head of yours Arnold."

Arnold just gave Helga a warm-hearted laugh and Helga joined along, not once separated their hands from one another. Helga looked over to Arnold who seems to have been enjoying this day just as much as she was.

Arnold looked back at Helga and said, "Well I think it would be great to get a break from school and spend more time with you, and also not having to deal with our classmates after school, I'll pay for our ice creams by the way just so you don't have to spend your money babe."

Before Arnold realized what he had just called Helga, he turned bright scarlet. Helga couldn't believe that her Arnold had just called her a pet name for the first time, especially the name "babe". Helga was getting weaker the more he talked to her like this.

Arnold quickly tried to correct himself but failed, "Oh umm...I meant that...I didn't mean to...I just..ok I'll instead stop trying and just be quite."

Helga couldn't believe how tongue tied and embarrassed Arnold was just for calling her Babe but still their hands never separated once.

Helga said, "Arnold relax I know your boyish ways would obviously make you be all embarrassed but good thinking with that pet name you chose Arnold-o."

Arnold couldn't help but lean towards Helga's ear and whisper, "Oh there will be many more names and more surprises to look forward to."

Helga responded, "Arnold! i can't believe you just suggested that! No wonder the more you hang out with me, the more you develop a dark side."

Helga didn't mind this new found Dark side to Arnold because she quite enjoyed how much he has been flirting with her and these names he gives her, along with all the comments he gives her.

Arnold responded, "I mean as long as you are alright with some Dark Arnold now in your life with "Goody-Two-Shoes Arnold" as well then I'm going to have to get used to having him around just for you Helga."

Both Arnold and Helga then realized that both of them had realized that from that walk from Rhonda's Party, that they had already made it to Helga's stoop.

Arnold asked, "Helga do your parents know that you went to the party today i mean its now 7:35pm and some lights are off in the house."

Helga told him, "Well Arnold the thing is, Bob rarely pays attention to where i am, where i go, and if I'm even in the house or not while Miriam passes out on the couch the whole day after drinking her home made smoothies."

Arnold din't realize before this but he forgot how much exactly Helga's parents really cared about her and how they neglect her everyday.

Arnold said, "Oh sorry Helga well wanna sit here at the stoop and just talk a while before we both head home and go to bed?"

Arnold was hoping that before he leaves, that he can give his new girlfriend a goodnight kiss for this twisted, extraordinary day that has occurred.

Helga said, "I mean it beats being alone and being ignored so give it all you got Football Head!"

Arnold laughed at Helga's remark and then sat down on the right side of the stoop while Helga smiles at him and sits next to him.

Arnold, "Helga I want to ask you something thats been on my mind since yesterday is it fine with you?"

Helga said, "Uh sure Arnold whatever floats your boat."

Arnold said, "Well since everyone in our class has seen us kiss two times, should we keep our relationship a secret from others or actually let them know, because as long as you're happy with me is all that matters to me Helga."

Helga thought to herself, _Oh My Beloved Arnold, Thinking of the good of me, the choice i want for the both of us, always_ _wanting to do what you think is right for the both of us darling._ Arnold waited for Helga's respond to the question he had provided.

Helga said, "well right now NOOO they are going to be on our asses if we tell them that we are suddenly together, and Rhonda is going to gossip around the whole school since thats what nosy and queen of gossiping does. But maybe later on when we both think its right to let them know then we probably could tell them."

Arnold said, "Can we tell our best friends though? Just Gerald and Phoebe nobody else and besides i think they should know since we are their best friends and we tell them everything."

Helga said, "OF COURSE OUR FRIENDS CAN KNOW, duh Arnold its not like we won't ever tell them about this, and like you said they deserve to know."

Arnold then got up from the stoop and faced Helga above her staring at her looking back at him. Arnold felt his cheeks warm up from the stare but couldn't control it.

Arnold said, "Helga its pretty late it's almost 8 pm and I think the last bus to the boarding house comes at 8:10pm so I'm going to leave, but Helga?"

Helga said, "Yes Arnold?"

Arnold said, "Heres a goodnight gift just for you."

Arnold then leaned down toward Helga and held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, Arnold could feel the warmth in his hands from Helga's blushing with a gasp and a shudder Helga gave from Arnold surprise gift. Arnold took Helga's breath and gave her the feeling she loves when he kisses her like that. Once Arnold broke the kiss, He gave that Goody-Two-Shoes smile that makes Helga's Knees weak. Arnold then reached down to her once again and grabbed her hand gently in his and kissed the top of it saying, "Goodnight my Love." Arnold then ran as quick as he could before Helga could do anything to stop him.

 **Authors Notes**

Hey there guys Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter since I haven't posted in forever but the good thing is that I'm still continuing it, my writing is somewhat better, and now you can clearly read this HOORAY!

and as always

Stay Tuned for Chapter 16 of Helga's 6th Grade Year!


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey guys and honestly I don't have anything important to write right now but hopefully all of your hearts warmed up when you received a notification about me updating but like always GET ON WITH THE STORY

Enjoy!

The Next Day, Arnold on pone hand had been excited to see his new amazing talented girlfriend at school but at the same time he was worried of what others would say to him about his recent kisses with the toughest school bully of 6th grade. Arnold thought in his mind of how funny and ironic it was that the mouse that was always chased down by the big bad cat had made the tables turned to them loving each other. Arnold was going to head downstairs to the kitchen to see what Grandpa and Grandma have been up too this whole morning, Since yesterday Arnold rushed home the fastest he could and had gone straight to bed. Before Arnold had gone downstairs, Arnold stared at his bookshelf almost as if looking for an answer of some sort.

Then Arnold went towards his bookshelf and took out a familiar pink book that he recalled almost finished it but Helga stopped him. Arnold found how in recent events when Helga had confessed to him on the FTI building that she something along the lines of, "Filling books of poems about you" Arnold then stiffed a laugh, he couldn't believe how dense he was to not realize this information before. Helga was the Author of the Infamous pink book. Arnold then went to get out his school yearbook with the handwriting to compare it to the book he had in his possession. Arnold sat down at his desk with both books laid out flat on the table. Arnold had already had a hunch that this book did belong to Helga but he wanted to just check to make sure. Once he saw that his hypothesis was correct he couldn't help but smile widely at the pink book. Arnold then tucked the small pink book in his blue jacket to read it later on throughout the day. Arnold then head downstairs for breakfast with his non traditional family and start out the day for School.

Helga had woken up and gotten dressed for school, she went into the kitchen to prepare herself a sandwich to eat since Miriam and Bob were upstairs snoring their hearts out. Once she finished her food she went out the house yelling loud enough for her parents to hopefully hear her, "IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!" and went out the door. Once she was outside her stoop, she saw a familiar face looking back at her. It was Phoebe who still hadn't been informed in the recent events that happened two days ago.

Phoebe said, "Hello Helga, wonderful day isn't it?"

Helga said, "Uhhhhhh Phoebe it's too early right now to be thinking about how amazing today is going to be ok now there's actually a lot of things I need to discuss with you before we enter the hell we call school, ok Pheebs?"

Phoebe said, "Alright then Helga, and after you are done, may I also discuss a matter I have at hand that may intrigue you?"

Helga said, "Why Not, well the thing is, this is kind of a long story so I'm going to make it the shortest I can without leaving out important details."

Helga continued, "So when I was outside on Friday at recess after finishing talking to Princess, Arnold came up to me for some reason and randomly started asking why was I talking to the Princess just butting in my business."

Phoebe said, "Well on my insight I would say that he just was curious and wanted to see why you two were suddenly talking."

Helga said, "Phoebe thats the thing, I just know he was spying on me and probably had heard when I...might have yelled out that...I liked Arnold when I outside with Rhonda."

Phoebe gasped at the news that were brought to her attention, she couldn't believe that her secret could be exposed to "ice cream". Since they were walking together to school, Phoebe had to stop just to gasp. Helga noticed her actions and just stared at Phoebe when responding, "Phoebe look, I know its scary that he now knows but theres actually a good news to this Pheebs."

Phoebe said, "Which is?"

Helga said, "Arnold ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK!"

Phoebe was frighten once Helga had yelled out to her that Arnold actually likes him but she felt as if her ears had went numb from how close they were to each other when she had yelled it out.

Phoebe said, "Wait how do you know...when did this happen...how did this happen...why didn't you tell me before Helga?"

Helga could see the disappointment in Phoebes eyes, it wasn't about the news, it was about Helga not telling her earlier.

Helga said, "Pheebs of course I was going to tell you, Heck you've pretty much experienced and helped me throughout my whole childhood but the thing is I was busy so I didn't really have a time to call you or tell you earlier."

Phoebe understood that if Helga was able to tell her somewhat earlier she would have but before Phoebe could ask Helga about the details of what exactly happened between Arnold and Helga, when they turned the corner, Helga had fallen on top of someone who she had collided with.

Phoebe heard someone say, "Arnold watch out!" before Helga had fallen on top of Arnold. Phoebe looked at them two before staring up at Gerald who wasn't that surprised like Phoebe when both of their best friends collide into each other. Gerald then stared back at Phoebe and had gotten nervous so he just looked at the sidewalk and streets blushing. Arnold knew he had hit his head because he felt a kind of bump in the back of his head, he opened his eyes and saw golden pigtails in his face and could feel the warmth coming back to his cheeks when he had realized who he collided with. Helga tried getting up from on top of Arnold but when she looked at his face, Arnold had a dark blush on his face and had looked at Helga with his mouth slightly agape.

Helga then quickly had gotten up and dusted herself off, and offered her hand to Arnold instead and said, "C'mon Football Head are you just gonna lay there and get dirty or get up c'mon." Arnold then looked up at Helga while on the ground, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the sun in the background had made a golden orange outline of Helga with her glistening blue eyes. Arnold then slowly put his hand in Helga's getting the feeling he felt yesterday from holding Helga's soft hand. Arnold was now face to face with Helga still not letting her hand go. Gerald and Phoebe had noticed but let the show go on so they wouldn't interrupt their moment that they were having.

Arnold said, "Wow...Hehehe I can't believe I fell for you Helga." He said this almost as a whisper but clear enough for their friends to hear it.

Helga said, "Ummmm Arnold I don't wanna ruin your little daydream or anything but the school is literally across the street and someone is bound to see up like this." Once Helga said this, she reluctantly pulled her hand away from his and stared down at the left side of the side walk.

Helga looked back to Arnold and said, "Arnold c'mon we have to go to school now remember OUR FRIENDS ARE HERE."

Arnold escaped from his daydream and obediently followed behind Helga who was leading the way with Gerald and Phoebe behind Arnold. Helga lead the way in the First day of Hell.

 **Authors Notes**

GUYS I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I did and please guys share my story, vote, review, comment, and do whatever else you can to get the word out on this Fanfic and I also have the story on Wattpad if you guys prefer to read it there, but like always

Stay tuned for Chapter 17 of Helga's 6th Grade Year!


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey Guys It's me Arnold the Lord here and I hope you are all enjoying the recently new chapters I'm putting out and since i don't have any important news to write GET ON WITH THE STORY

Enjoy!

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and then Phoebe entered P.S 118 and saw the swarm of kids heading inside so that they were just in time for class.

Helga told Arnold she was going to go to her locker but once Helga went to her locker with Phoebe, Helga continued saying, "Pheebs I know we still didn't finish our talk yet and I'm dieting to tell you it but since we are at school I'll probably tell you later today when I can."

Phoebe nodded at Helga and said, "I agree, it would be best if you told me later on so that the others won't over hear our conversation Helga, but i think I should go now I want to return a book about Mathematics and Science before class Bye Helga."

Phoebe went down the hall from Helga's locker to head downstairs to the library. Helga turned around to proceed to retrieve books she's going to need later on today when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. It was Arnold.

Arnold said, "Hey Helga, sorry if I scared you but I was just wondering if you wanted to...well hang out before we have to go to class, then after school we could head on to that Ice Cream Slausens date we settled on."

Helga wasn't scared, she was more surprised than "scared" to say the least. She was happy to hear Arnold talk to her so sweetly and yet be so adorable at the same time.

Helga said, "Arnold, I know you're excited for today after school but that wide head of yours needs to understand that you need to be patient and don't you want to go to class early like always Arnold?"

Arnold honestly didn't want to be alone or be apart from Helga for long, he wanted her presence with him, he wanted to see her desperately. Arnold wanted to be with her the longest she could before the class became suspicious about them too even though Arnold kind of blew it anyway.

Arnold said, "Actually Helga...I didn't want to be away from you for so long so I just decided to stay here with you till we have to go to class."

Helga felt the need to get in monolog mode after turning around to look at him when he said this. _Oh Arnold, how caring and sweet can you be till I get weaker by the seconds when those godly words I could only dream of come out of that beautiful soul of yours._

Helga said, "You know Arnold, not all kids these days are excited on Mondays like you Arnold."

Arnold said, "Well what can I say Helga, I can't control what I love being with most." Once Arnold said this, he smirked at Helga while leaning on the lockers getting closer to Helga, who was by the side of her open locker. Helga felt the blush creeping up on her while Arnold leaned towards her.

Helga said, "Arnold we have 5 minutes to get to class c'mon before marks us late." Helga tried to escape Arnold pursuing grasp but when she closed her locker and tried to run away to class, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand from behind, turned her around, and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before anyone could notice anything.

Helga said, "ARNOLD?!"

Arnold said, "haha don't worry baby no one saw, it was just for you anyway so be glad I did it for you Helga." Arnold held both of Helga's hands while they stared at each other

Little did they both know, someone already knew about the situation that the couple was having. Rhonda came down from the Hall of kids hanging out to head to Arnold and Helga. Rhonda wanted to settle somethings in the morning with both Helga and Arnold by discussing matters at hand. Rhonda went towards the two who were still staring at each other and holding hands till they broke apart when Rhonda spoke.

Rhonda said, "Hello Arnold and Helga, wow just how the mighty have fallen, am I right?"

Helga said, "Princess why are you here and what do you want?"

Rhonda said, "Oh nothing, just wanted to confirm some stuff, and by the way partake don't try to deny it because I know the whole truth, that includes you too Arnold." Arnold was lost because he wasn't understanding what this conversation was about or what Rhonda wanted to know from both of them.

Arnold said, "Helga, what is Rhonda talking about exactly?"

Helga said, "Don't worry Arnold you'll understand. Rhonda, what is it that you want to "confirm or whatever" instead of wasting your time here with us."

Rhonda said, "I would say it's safe to assume you two are a thing now aren't you?"

Arnold said, "ummmmmm well...yes but Rhonda you can't use us as gossip or reveal that we are together NO MATTER WHAT RHONDA!"

Rhonda couldn't believe just how Arnold had raised his voice at the end, Rhonda's first intensions were to expose their secret out to the public but she just wanted Helga to somehow suffer is all. Helga just stared at Arnold who was next to her, the way he raised his voice made Helga worry about just how much Helga has been rubbing off on her Arnold.

Helga said, "Arnold relax I mean I think Rhonda knew before but yeah."

Rhonda said, "Well since i confirmed that, i saw both of you at my party yesterday at the porch talking to each other and enjoying yourselves. When and why did you two suddenly become a thing is all I wanna know then I'll leave both of you alone and try not to say anything."

Helga was going to tell Rhonda the answer to that but the Bell Rang so Helga quickly dragged Arnold by his arm to class. She let go of him when they both entered and sat at their assigned seats. Rhonda came a minute after the Bell Rang since she stood dumbstruck when Helga just ran from the question. Then in a few minutes came in with class and the beginning of the Day starting.

 **Authors Notes**

Im pretty much updating regularly the much I can but I'm enjoying writing all of this like I feel the same happiness I did when I was working on the earlier chapters. Guys tell me if the story is either better now or was it better when i wrote, but like always

Stay Tuned for Chapter 18 Helga's 6th Grade Year!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey guys it's Arnold the Lord here, and I'm glad people are enjoying this story just as much as I am, Hopefully some of you guys share this fanfic and like/vote/favorite it. It would really help me out and as always GET ON WITH THE STORY.

Enjoy!

Once the School day ended, Arnold was filled with glee just as much as Helga was staring at the clock the whole time. Arnold was first to get out the door and head as quickly as he could down the hall to open his locker. Gerald ran after Arnold to ask why was he rushing so much.

Gerald caught up to Arnold who was putting in his locker combination, trying so desperately as he could to open it.

Gerald approached Arnold and said, "Arnold my man, why you in such a rush?"

Arnold looked at Gerald for a second then looked back to his locker and said, "Gerald there are some things I haven't told you yet that I've been meaning to say but I've just been so busy is all and like today I have to do something really important and I'm just everywhere right now OK?!"

Arnold was very stressed out because he wanted to make sure that Helga and his first date was special and that nothing went wrong. Gerald couldn't even begin to understand the little outburst Arnold had.

Gerald knew Arnold was stressing so he said, "Arnold, look if you need anything just ask my man fuzzy slippers and he got you Arnold."

Arnold said, "Gerald thanks, but the thing is fuzzy slippers can't really help me out in this. Look Gerald I'll tell you later on about this all because you deserve to know."

Gerald was going to ask Arnold why didn't he just tell him now till the school bully stomped down the hall with the cute little Asian girl by her side.

Gerald said, "Damn man, that Pataki needs someone to teach her some manners man."

Arnold sighed happily and said," Well I don't think so...I think Helga is just perfect the way she is."

Gerald just stared at Arnold dumbstruck, he couldn't believe what Arnold had just said and the way Arnold had been staring dreamily at Helga, Gerald came to a conclusion, his man Arnold was in love WITH HELGA G. PATAKI! Gerald wasn't sure though but before Gerald could ask the dazed Football Headed kid, Helga had approached the two best friends.

Helga said, "Hey Tall Hair Boy and Hey Arnold, cmon lets go Arnold I don't think neither of us wants to wait."

Arnold got out of his trace and stared at Helga who was looking back at him.

Arnold said, "Oh Hey Helga! ummm yeah sure lets go...my angel." Arnold blushed once he said my angel, Arnold whispered it when he got closer to Helga and intertwined his hand with hers. Helga blushed deeply and quickly let go of his hand.

Helga said, "Arnold we are still at school remember!?"

Arnold said, "Hahaha sorry Helga, I just couldn't help myself." Arnold gave Helga one of those modest innocent grins he usually gives to Helga. Gerald on the other hand had his jaw on the floor from the interaction the school bully and his best friend had just had. Helga noticed the way Gerald was acting as if he saw a Monster terrorizing the school.

Helga asked, "Umm Football Head, does Shirley Temple know about...well us because I still haven't told Phoebe everything lucky she said she had to go to the library so yeah Arnold-o"\

Arnold said, "Actually I was going to tell Gerald but I told him I had to do something important so I said I would tell him later today instead." Then a loud thump was heard, When both Arnold and Helga turned to the lockers, Gerald was passed out on school lockers. Arnold quickly went to Gerald and tried to wake him up by shaking him a little and calling his name. Gerald then woke up after a few shakes from Arnold.

Gerald stuttered saying, "Y-o-o-o-u a-a-and He-l-l-g-ga are a THING NOW?!"

Arnold couldn't help but laugh at Geralds response in which Helga had joined in by giggling next to Arnold. Arnold sighed happily and looked at Helga who was blushing lightly.

Helga said, "well since you're awake Tall Hair Boy, I'm gonna steal your friend for a while if you don't mind...Alright thanks!"

Helga quickly dragged Arnold by his right arm, in which Arnold happily followed behind Helga. Gerald was left on the floor dumbstruck with the whole situation at hand. Now that both Arnold and Helga were away from school grounds, Helga let go of Arnold and turned to him and said, "Arnold you better be prepared to pay a five course meal in ice cream!"

Arnold laughed and said, "Sure Helga Whatever you say."

Once they both made it to Slausens, they went to the counter to order their ice creams, but Arnold ordered a large banana split with a cherry on top. Arnold picked out a booth for the both of them to sit at by the window.

Arnold looked across at Helga and said, "Helga, how did I get so lucky with you? I know its a silly question to ask but I just can't believe it."

Helga giggled and said, "Arnold I could say more than the same about you, I mean I never thought something like this could happen to me honestly." The waiter came towards them with a Large Banana Split and two spoons. While Helga decided to grab a spoon and start eating, while she was doing so, Arnold held his face up with his hand and gave a goofy smile and stare at Helga. He also started to blush lightly staring at her. Helga noticed he was starting to stare which she looked back at him and couldn't help but lean towards Arnold and kiss his cheek. Arnold blinked when she pulled away but Arnold went back to his same position.

Meanwhile outside of Slausens,

Rhonda was leading Harold, Sid, Stinky, Lila and Nadine to slausens. Rhonda was telling them how she has something to show them that they won't even believe with their own eyes. Rhonda thought this was the best way of revenge, to expose Helga's secret to some people in the class who were willing to follow her after school.

Rhonda said, "I've made a discovery way much better than any other gossip I've proven out their and I'm sure most of you will not even believe what you see...BEHOLD." Rhonda pointed her hands towards the Slausens window, then the kids planted their faces onto the windows and gasped at the sight before them (Lila and Nadine just smiled at the sight), There Arnold and Helga were inside sharing an ice cream, staring into each others eyes then Helga leaned towards Arnold to give him a kiss on the cheek. Rhonda watched them both at the window and couldn't somewhat believe it either.

 **Authors Notes**

Hey guys and yes I know I'm horrible for doing this but later on this story will get dark and you guys will hate me more but until next time,

Stay Tuned for Chapter 19 of Helgas 6th Grade Year!


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey guys sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was busy finishing up a school project and all my packets for my other classes. But like always GET ON WITH THE STORY

Enjoy!

Arnold and Helga didn't even notice that Rhonda and their friends were at the window staring at both of them with wide eyes. Both of them were too busy eating their banana split to notice anyone else around them.

Outside, The others couldn't believe what they have just witnessed so they told Rhonda they were going to head home early. Rhonda stayed at the window for a while looking back thinking of what she had done and thought, _Watch was coming your way pataki because revenge is right down the hall…..,_ Rhonda then walked back home.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Helga finished their banana split,

Arnold said, "Helga? Ummm I know I don't really need to ask this but…..can I hold your hand when we walk, I want to make this day special for both of us." Then Arnold gave Helga one of his smiles that makes Helga feel warm inside.

Helga said, "Alright Arnold-o if you say so."

They both walked out of Slausens once Arnold payed for the ice cream, Arnold starting feeling the butterflies in his stomach and the goosebumps down his arms. He never felt as happy as he did today, I mean sure they just shared ice cream after school is all but Arnold wanted to make this a night Helga never forgets. Helga couldn't help but glance to Arnold who had been thinking quietly to himself and not saying a word once they got outside.

Helga said, "Arnold? Do you also feel like somethings not right?"

Arnold looked at Helga worryingly and said, "What? No no I don't think so, unless you do."

Helga replied, "I think I saw someone at the window or something while we were inside and I don't know its just….. I feel like they were probably one of our classmates."

Arnold honestly didn't think that people could possibly have been by the door because he didn't hear or see anything.

Arnold said, "Helga look, maybe it was just your imagination is all, don't worry about our classmates, besides if they do find out, Who cares? We are both happy and that's all that matters. We are the ones who are happy while they are just jealous of us is all. Helga to me, you mean the world and I'm willing to do anything for my love….."

Since both of them were still holding each others hands, Helga tightened her grip on his hand. Arnold then leaned to his right and kissed Helga's cheek to make her feel better about the situation.

Helga teared up when she hear Arnolds mini speech and had tears running down her eyes but Helga tried the most to hide it from Arnolds sight. She didn't want him to see her cry or see her as someone whos vulnerable and weak.

But Arnold noticed, stopped both of them from walking and said, "Helga please don't cry, I don't want to see you like this…."

Helga quickly looked Arnold and turned her head to her right looking down at the sidewalk. Arnold stopped both of them from walking and he faced her and held both of her hands intertwined in his.

Arnold told Helga softly, "Helga I know you're stronger than this, you shouldn't have to care what others say, only care about the people that care about you the most. I….I…..Love you more than anything out there, don't forget that Helga."

Helga let go of Arnolds hands and pulled him closer to her in a tight embrace. Arnold could feel the warm tears running down onto his jacket while her stood there feeling Helga shaking uncontrollably and tighten her arms around his neck. Arnold held onto Helga's waist and started to tear up a bit from how emotional Helga had become, he's never see this side to Helga ever. Arnold stayed in the embrace with Helga for a minute or two until they let go. Arnold stared at Helga who had some tears still running from her bright blue eyes in the night. Arnold used his hand to wipe away Helga tears and caress her cheek, he noticed how soft and delicate Helga was. Helga stared into Arnolds eyes and leaned towards him to give him a kiss, Arnold had went wide eyes for a few seconds but pulled Helga closer to him on the sidewalk, holding onto her waist. Luckily, no one was around during the time to see this heartwarming moment. Today for both of them was truly a day you can't forget. They let go of each other and Helga took his hand and they continued to walk to Helga's house.

Helga said, "Arnold….I'm sorry I did that…..I just…..its that I need someone to help me out you know, the thing is….no one has ever said anything like that to me before….about you know…..caring about me."

Arnold said, "Helga like I said before, I love you for you and you mean everything to me."

Helga noticed they both finally made it to Helga's Hell Hole of a home. Arnold was disappointed but he knew good things had to come to an end eventually.

Arnold said, "Helga I want to ask you something before you leave…"

Helga said, "What is it Arnold?"

Arnold said, "Well I wanted to know, Why do you love me, I know you said before you love me more than I know but why would someone as Talented, gifted, amazing, and over all Beautiful in every way possible love someone as normal and plain as me?"

Helga giggled and said, "Arnold, how could I not love the one who actually gave me hope in life, who inspires my work, and the one person who gave me my first complement and held an umbrella in the rain for me?"

Arnold blushed and looked down but couldn't believe what she had just told him. He is the one who makes her who she is. Arnold looked up to Helga who was on one step on the stoop of her house. Arnold reached up and held Helgas chin and gave a quick peck on her lips and looked and Helga with a grin he couldn't put away. He let go and told Helga her goodbye and went back home to the boarding house.

 **Authors Notes**

Im sorry guys I forgot to post this yesterday since I finished it yesterday, but I know you all will enjoy this chapter and the next one has a surprise…..And as Always

Stay tuned for Chapter 20 of Helga's 6th Grade Year!


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

 **Authors Notes**

Hey Guys and soooooorrrrrrryyyy I haven't posted in over a week but I've been really busy with the holidays and all but you know this job is most important to do and also I'm sorry if you're annoyed for every single person I keep writing she said he said, its so you guys don't get confused or anything so as always guys

Enjoy!

Arnold was ready and excited for the next day of school, he felt like he could take on the world from what he was able to do just yesterday. All Arnold could think about in the bus ride home was Helga and how much she has impacted his life through out this whole time. He looked back on all the times him and Helga have fought and just laughed to himself, from the spelling bee to when they had to spend a weekend with her taking care of an egg they both lost on the bus and at the park.

Arnold wanted to see just how long they will be with each other, and he couldn't wait for all the times and moments they will have with each other in the future. Arnold then leaves his train of thought and goes to get ready for school. Helga on the other hand had already been prepared before and is walking to school with phoebe by her.

Helga said, "Phoebe I've been meaning to tell you that, since Arnold likes me and all, well now we are dating and yesterday phoebe I had a date with ARNOLD! And it was so amazing all this time I've been with Arnold was great and the more I spend time with him the more I feel well whole Phoebe. So whats going on in that life of yours Phoebe."

Phoebe thought for a few seconds and said, "Well I wanted to tell you this before but we always get interrupted by something or someone but, remember when Gerald and me were talking at Rhonda's party then you pulled me away to talk about Rhonda?"

Helga said, "Yeah I remember that very vaguely Phoebe."

Phoebe giggled a bit and replied, "Well after the talk in the bathroom I went back a while with Gerald and he brought us some drinks. Later on after you and Arnold kissed at the spin the bottle event, Gerald…..he…Asked me to be his…..girlfriend."

When Phoebe finished her sentence she blushed from that word, Helga looked at Phoebe with a happy and surprised face.

Helga said, "Wow Phoebe I see your are making the moves now and calling the shots right?"

Phoebe looked at Helga and said, "No no I just well, I mean I'm happy its just I feel like he probably won't like me or he might not really think I'm as amazing as he thinks I am."

Helga said, "Phoebe come on, even pigeon man can tell from a mile away that Gerald is so gaga in love with you just like you are."

Phoebe felt embarrassed but was glad to know from an outsider that Gerald made it obvious on how much he liked liked Phoebe from Helga's perspective.

Phoebe asked, "Helga are you considering on letting our classmates know about your newfound relationship Arnold or better to keep it away from them as long as possible."

Helga said, "Well Phoebe do you want to deal with a bunch of ranging animals that can rip your bones in an instant? No right then that answers your question Phoebe."

Once they both made it to P.S. 118, Helga entered the hall way to head to her locker and leave some stuff inside. Helga then hears some murmurs from her classmates behind her talking about something. Helga turns around to look at them but they quickly stopped talking and acted as if they didn't really say or do anything. Helga was getting suspicious so Helga put in the rest of her stuff and slammed the locker shut. She went to look for Arnold at the front of the school but to her surprise, she almost collided with Arnold at the end of the hall.

Arnold said, "Sorry Helga I was actually was going to look for you, did you also notice our classmates acting a little weird lately today or is it just me?"

Helga said, "Honestly Arnold, I can't even tell whats wrong with these knuckleheads since they are all gathering around almost like a little club and whispering stuff to each other."

Arnold laughed and said, "Didn't you say something before Helga about how you felt like someone was at Slausens spying on us after school?"

Helga looked at Arnold and said, "Yeah actually but I don't know who it was, and besides I just felt like there was someone there Arnold."

Arnold said, "I'm not sure if you may be right but I feel like the gossip is only about us being around each other."

Helga said, "And why do you think that Arnoldo?"

Arnold said, "Because everyone kept staring at us while we walked over here together."

Helga gave Arnold a slanted look and said, "Arnold that could have just been anything or a coincidence."

Arnold put his hands on his hips said, "Helga come on, both of us know they don't really pay attention to stuff unless there is a story behind it."

Helga scoffed at Arnold but smiled and said, "Just because I'm not inspector Arnold doesn't mean I don't get what you mean."

Arnold said, "Helga I think we should head back to Mr. Simmons class because its almost 8 a.m and class starts at 8:15."

Arnold lead the way back to class while Helga happily followed her little love god in front of her. Helga head to the seat in the third row behind Arnold's desk, when Arnold sat down already patiently waiting for class to start. Helga sat at her desk tapping the desk nervously and looking at the door every chance she could. Arnold saw a swarm of classmates heading to the door, when Arnold saw this his heart started to beat faster the closer they came to the door. The kids that rushed inside the class was Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Iggy, and Brainy. They all started to bicker with each other and suddenly stopped when they saw it was just them with Arnold and Helga inside the classroom. Since comes late to class, there were no adults around to say them both from this event. They all stood silent staring at the kids that were sitting before then. Both Arnold and Helga were sitting in terror of what could happen next to the 11 year olds.

Rhonda walked towards Arnold and Helga, and said, "How the mighty have fallen, Right Helga G. Pataki?"

Helga stood up from her seat trying to look the as if she just hadn't shit herself, she went right up to Rhonda's face and said, "Now just what are you getting at princess?"

Rhonda made a innocent look to Helga and said, "Ohhh nothing Helga, why I'm just asking around seeing if people knew the news, thats all Helga."

Helga looked at Rhonda confused and put her hands on her hips and said, "What kind of "news" is this really about Rhonda?"

Rhonda looked at Helga with a sly grin and said, "Oh the news I think people should hear about like mmmmmmm let me think, Oh yeah the news about you and Arnold finally becoming a couple."

Helga was furious with Rhonda, she wanted to bash her skull into the wall, Helga almost didn't care if she was going to get expelled for it, she just wanted Rhonda gone and done with.

The rest of the classmates just stood silently and wide eyed at the two violent and furious girls while Arnold sat in front witnessing the commotion.

Helga growled under her breath and before Helga could say anything, Rhonda swift took out her phone and pulled up a picture of Arnold and Helga in the balcony kissing. Helga looked at the phone and back at Rhonda who just stood, with the same sly grin from before. Helga then did the worst thing she could, Helga lifted her pale fist in the air and used it to punch Rhonda square in the face. Once the others realized what Helga did, they quickly ran up to Rhonda who fell to the ground unconscious. Helga then felt tears running down her cheeks and some blood falling down from the knuckles of her fist. Helga stormed out of the classroom, and which Arnold quickly ran behind to go after Helga. Outside of the classroom Helga leaned on the wall and fell slowly to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees, crying silently to herself. Arnold came out to see Helga crying to herself, it pained him so much to see her like this, it still didn't accuse her actions but he understood why she had done it. Arnold sat next to Helga by the wall and put his arm around her. Arnold leaned to her head and kissed her softly on the golden hair.

Arnold whispered to Helga, "Helga I still will love you no matter what they say or do, because I'm only gonna be with you and stay by your side only. I know you didn't mean to hurt Rhonda but I know why you did it, you were just mad with the actions and problems she tried to cause for us."

Helga stopped crying but still sat in the position she was in. She looked to her left side and stared at Arnold with glassy looking eyes. Arnold got up and offered his hand to pick her up, which Helga gladly accepted. Arnold was still holding on one of Helga's hands and pulled her closer in an embrace.

Arnold held onto her tightly and said, "Don't worry Helga whatever happens I'll be with you by your side my dear."

Helga said in a muffed voice, "Thank you Arnold, I'm sorry I caused all of this, I just feel like I can't handle these feelings that I'm feeling its just, honestly I don't know Arnold but I know I'm to blame for all the problems and things that have happened to us both."

Mr. Simmons then came into the room not noticing Arnold and Helga outside around the corner of the room at the wall. Mr. Simmons heads inside the class and sees Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Brainy, and Nadine all

surrounding Rhonda who was knocked out unconscious on the ground still with blood pouring out of her mouth and nose. Mr. Simmons acted quickly and ran out of the classroom to call a nurse to take Rhonda in the nurse to get inspected.

 **Authors Notes**

Hey Guys and again I'm sorry but hey I think I wrote a lot to please you guys with this chapter, and if you don't get the name of the Chapter then damn thats sad, and YES CLIFFHANGER I mean its not that bad but the next Chapter will be interesting I know that and as always

Stay tuned for Chapter 21 of Helga's 6th Grade Year!


End file.
